Don't Leave
by pictureswithboxes
Summary: Chloe never thought that Aubrey would be the one to comfort her.


**Disclaimer: I don't own anything**

* * *

Chloe was thankful that she had summers off, it made life so much easier for her. Especially since she could sleep as long as she wanted, yes, Chloe probably still channeled her inner teenager at times like those. She just loved having days off, even though Aubrey still worked summers, she still saw a lot more of the blonde, probably because her fiancée made a point to actually make it home during the summer, whereas, during the school year, Aubrey worked late into the night. The redhead grinned, stretching out on the sofa, god she loved summer. Chloe was pulled out of her thoughts when her phone began to ring.

"Hello?" Chloe answered.

_"Hey, Chlo..._" It was Jack, one of the guys from Aubrey's office. "_Uh... You should pick Aubrey up at the courthouse... Something happened._"

"What?" Chloe's eyes widened as she jumped up and began to get dressed. "What happened? Is she okay?"

"_She's fine._" Jack replied, letting out a little sigh. "_Just shaken up. She was the prosecuting attorney for the case and when she went up to question a witness and... well, he pulled a gun on her. _"

Chloe stopped halfway through putting on her pants. "Excuse me?"

"_She wasn't shot._" Jack said soothingly. "_She's just shaken, so you should pick her up. She's not allowed into work for a few day, is that understood?_"

"Yeah," Chloe said, finally managing to get her pants and shoes on, before slipping out of the apartment. "Thanks, Jack, I'm on my way."

Chloe hung up her phone before entering her car and beginning the drive to the courthouse. It didn't take particularly long to get there, though Aubrey would say that she was driving too fast, traffic laws were important to Posens. Chloe parked her car and ran into the courthouse, where Jack was waiting for her with Aubrey.

The blonde was pale and hunched over, her head in her hands. Chloe felt a little bit of her heart break as she walked up to her fiancée. Aubrey looked up at her, flashing a swift smile, before standing up. Chloe wrapped her arms around the blonde, pulling her into a tight hug, Aubrey sighed quietly and returned the hug. Chloe pulled back slightly and pressed a kiss to Aubrey's lips.

"Are you okay?" She asked, concern written all over her face.

"I'm fine." Aubrey nodded, moving to leave. "It's just... That was the first time that's ever happened."

"Yeah, pretty crazy." Chloe helped Aubrey into the car and climbed in. "Are you sure that you're-"

"I'm fine." Aubrey said, buckling up. "Just... just take me home."

Chloe followed Aubrey's orders and took them home. The blonde didn't seem to have an issue at all, but Chloe knew better, Aubrey was holding in all of her fear and anxiety. Chloe sighed and pulled Aubrey into the bedroom, grabbing an old hoodie and a pair of sleep shorts and helping Aubrey get undressed and changed. She then tugged her fiancée into bed, forcing the blonde to be comfortable.

"Chloe-" Aubrey's protest was silenced by Chloe's lips on her own.

"No." Chloe said firmly. "You're not going to work, you're going to stay here with me until I know that you're okay."

"I'm fine."

"You could've died!"

"But I didn't."

"But you still could have!"

"Chloe..."

"Aubrey." Chloe leaned over, glaring into Aubrey's eyes. "You were terrified and you know it."

"Of course I was." The blonde sighed, rolling her eyes. "But I'm okay. I'm here with you, my fiancée, and everything's alright... How are you?"

"Bree-"

"You're scared, aren't you?"

"I don't want you to go back to work anymore..."

"Chlo," Aubrey let out a little laugh, pushing herself up slightly. "If I don't get a gun pulled on me while I prosecute, I'm not doing my job right..." Chloe wasn't amused. "I'm fine, Chloe. You don't need to worry."

"I could've lost you..." Chloe mumbled, curling closer to Aubrey.

"Everything's okay." Aubrey sighed, wrapping her arms around the redhead. "I'm right here and I'm not going anywhere."

"Promise?" Chloe looked up at Aubrey with wide eyes.

"Of course."

Aubrey pressed a kiss to Chloe's forehead and leaned back, she was exhausted and needed a nap. Chloe seemed to have a different idea and instead decided to cling to Aubrey like she was a life raft. The blonde opened one eye and glanced down at her fiancée, frowning slightly, but not saying anything. Chloe just gripped tighter, tears threatening the corners of her eyes. She could never imagine life without Aubrey, it was terrifying, just the thought that someone had wanted to kill her. It made Chloe cry silently.

"I don't want you to leave me." She mumbled, tucking her head under Aubrey's chin. "I love you."

"I love you, too." Aubrey replied gently, her southern accent rearing its head.

"Tired?"

"Little bit... why?"

"You're talking like you're from _The Help._"

"Oh."

"You won't leave will you?"

"Darlin', I'd never leave you." Aubrey's eyes opened a little. "Why would I want to? You're so-"

"I don't want you to get hurt."

"I won't get hurt."

"You could."

"You're right, I could get hurt. But you can't focus on that, you can't just let fear rule everything, Chlo. I know you're scared but, we just need to focus on the good things."

"Since when were you an optimist?"

"Since my fiancée decided to go crazy."

"I am concerned."

"You don't have to be."

"I love you."

"I love you, too, now I need to sleep, since I just had a near death experience and all that."

"You jerk."

"But I'm yours."


End file.
